


Red Lipstick Satisfaction

by Misshyen



Series: Jensen and Claire:  A Loser's Humorous Love Story [26]
Category: Jake Jensen - Fandom, The Losers (2010), The Losers - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Shot, Dirty Talk, Dominance, F/M, Fellatio, Fetish, Fingering, Jake Jensen - Freeform, Lingerie, NSFW, OFC - Freeform, Oral Sex, Orgasm, Roleplay, Sex Toys, Teasing, The Losers - Freeform, Vibrators, claire (ofc) - Freeform, coming on breasts, gagging during blowjob, jake jensen x ofc, red lipstick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-05-25
Packaged: 2018-06-10 13:45:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6959083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misshyen/pseuds/Misshyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire fulfills some of Jake’s naughtiest wishes as well as a few of her own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red Lipstick Satisfaction

“Claire, I’m home!”

Claire heard Jake bellow from the front door as she finished her makeup prep.  She grinned with excitement and got into position on their bed.  She had laid out her favorite toy she normally enjoyed and adjusted her lace boy shorts and demi bra.  She wasn’t really a fancy underwear girl and wasn’t used to the feeling but she was doing it for Jake.  After wearing it for a while, she felt sexy and bold.  She started to get into the idea of finding sexier bedroom wear.

She had put on a red lipstick that complimented her skin and brought you her large brown eyes.  She had worn it once before on a date a few days ago, and Jake had stared at her lips all night.  He eventually became so hot and bothered that he held her against a wall, kissing her and moving against her indecently.  He told her that she had lips made for cock sucking and he wanted her to wear red lipstick while giving him the best blow job of his life with it on.

She planned on fulfilling his wishes that evening.

“Claire where are ya!”  She heard footsteps coming up the stairs and fought the nervous butterflies in her stomach.  She quickly fluffed her hair and made sure her prep was all taken care of.  She laid back against the headboard in time to see the door open.

“Hey, are you okay…oh shit!”  Jake entered the room and his mouth dropped open as he looked at her.

“Hello to you too.”  Claire smiled at him, growing bolder after seeing his initial reaction.

“Wow, you look…wow.”  Jake stood holding the doorknob, his eyes wide.  “When did you get that?”  He gestured to her lingerie.

“Few days ago.”  She shrugged innocently, “I thought you might like it.”  She said patting the mattress summoning him over.  “Do you like it?”

“Uh huh.”  Jake shut the door and walked over to her, staring at her lips.

“Oh yeah, the lipstick.”  She ran her middle finger along her lower lip and pouted her lips.  “Remember what you said about wanting me to wear this again?”

“Uh huh.”  He nodded, his eyes widening some as he remembered what he had told her.

“Just so you know, this red lipstick is smudge proof.  I could blow you all night and it’s got going anywhere.”  She shook her head to emphasize her point.

“Fuck.”  Jake said under his breath, mouth slightly open and an eyebrow raised.

She bit her lower lip and Jake stared, captivated.

“Do you want me to blow you all night, Jake?”  She fingered her lip slowly with her finger again, watching him becoming more aroused.

He let out a quick breath as he walked to her in three long strides.  She sat up and he grabbed her hair as he leaned down to kiss her.  She ran her lips over his before pulling away and sitting back again.

Jake looked as though he was under a spell and she suddenly became nervous.  She fought through it, continuing her seduction.

“No more kisses until I say so, okay?”

Jake nodded and gave a small whine as he stared longingly at her lips, his brow furrowing in frustration.  She swore most of his sexual nerve endings were in his lips, he was constantly grabbing at her for random kisses during the day or running his lips along her skin.  They’d end up in heavy make out sessions in all parts of the house.  He seemed perfectly content sometimes to just kiss and cuddle, not stopping until his gorgeous lips were fuller and pinker than ever.  Not that she was complaining, his full, soft, pink lips were an addiction.

She ran her tongue slowly along her bottom lip, wetting it as she shifted back on the bed and got up to kneel in front of him.

She caught him run his hand along the growing bulge under his camo pants cupping himself, and she swallowed hard.

“Do you want to get comfortable?”  She asked, taking his belt and undoing it, before looking up at him.

“Mmm.”  Jake moaned in reply, looking at her face.  She ran her hand down his forearm and along his hand, brushing it away as she cupped him, dragging her fingers slowly, yet roughly.  He gasped and she felt him twitching and growing more in her hand.

“How do you do that with your eyes?”  He demanded, his voice rough.

“Do what?”  She asked, looking up at him.

“You know what.  Your fuck-me eyes.  They make me so fuckin’ hard.”  He said pushing his groin at her as she held him, moving her hand faster.

“I’m not doing anything.”  She said with a small smile as she unzipped his pants, sliding them down.  He kicked off his shoes and pulled his pants off the rest of the way with his feet.  He grabbed her hair and tried to pull her closer to kiss her and she backed away.

“Mm mm, I said no more kisses remember?  Not until I’m ready.”

Jake was breathing harder and gasped as she gave him harder strokes over his pants.  She lowered herself and pulled him free of his boxers.  She bend lower and held his burgeoning erection giving a long slow lap along the underside to the tip and looked up with a smile.

“More?”

Jake bit his lips together and nodded down at her.  She lapped at him a few times and then sat back.

“Claire.”  He groaned.  He started to put his hand over hers to hold himself with her and she took her hands away.

“You obviously need something to keep you busy while I play.”  She reached over to the table and picked up her vibrator.  She handed it to him as she leaned up and her lips crushed against his.

He let out a moan of relief as she ran her lips along his.  She backed up again and he looked at her, his eyes half closed with lust.

“I thought you said—“

“That was for me.”  She said as she moved down again, taking his dark pink head in her mouth and working her tongue around it.

“Ohhhhh shit.”  Jake bucked his hips at her as she slid him in her waiting mouth farther.  She hummed her approval and felt him jump and shudder.  He muttered some curses under his breath as his large hands work down her back to grab at her pert ass.  She felt the vibrator roll along her ass and she closed her eyes in anticipation.

She let go of his cock with a wet pop and looked up.

“If you can think of anything to do with my toy while I’m sucking you, feel free to play.”

“Shit, Claire.  Fuck.”  Jake groaned in torment as she slid him back in her mouth.  He suddenly thrust down her throat fully as he leaned forward to roll her panties down, and she fought a small gag, breathing through it.  The toy slide along her waiting slit and she moaned eagerly, looking up at him.

She felt the vibrator hit her center and she pushed her ass out for him.  She pulled off of him and looked up.

“Wait.”  She took his arm and pulled the toy to her mouth, running her tongue along it before sliding it in her mouth, making it wet for him.

“What the hell are you doing to me.”  Jake groaned.

“I’m already pretty wet, but it never hurts to be prepared.”

“What’s gotten into you?”  He asked with a breathless smile, grinding his hips at her as she stroked his stiff cock a few times before sliding her lips on it.

“That is so hot, your red lips around my dick.”  He grunted in approval and she hummed her reply to him.

She lowered herself and put her ass in the air again for him as she slid her mouth up and down, using various pressures and motions he loved.  She found a sweet spot and he gripped onto her waist and ass giving a small cry.

She felt an arm leave her and heard buzzing and waited to feel the vibration on her wet core.  She was beyond turned on by working Jake and it wasn’t going to take much to send her over the edge.

Jake was rocking his hips along her steadily as he gently fucked her mouth.  His pre cum spurting on her tongue.  Claire took it all and would eagerly accept more as she wiggled her ass in anticipation.

She felt her vibrator slide along her ass and then back to her entrance and then jumped and cried out as it entered for forcefully, sliding along her, stretching her from the position she was in.  Jake wasn’t giving her his full attention due to being on the edge of his own orgasm so she rode it steadily copying the rocking rhythm and speed he had in her mouth.  Jake was filling her in her mouth and her pussy and she couldn’t get enough.

She felt his head swell and stiffen some more as he let out a harsh groan and she moved faster, finding his favorite spot.

“Ohhhh fuck, don’t stop.”  He pleaded, moving faster into her mouth, occasionally remembering to tease her as well.  She moved along him faster, her tongue flicking an extra sensitive area and he pulled the vibrator free and let out a curse.

“Coming!”  Was all he could manage in a strained voice and she pulled her mouth off of him, kneeling again, stroking him harder.  Her own fingers found her wetness and spreading enough to her clit to move as quick as she needed, pushing herself over the edge as she felt him tensing.

His hands moved to her shoulders and his fingers bit into her skin as she heard him give a final whine.  She held him still as she came on her own fingers, controlling herself enough to see Jake let out a rough cry as five or six long white silky ribbons of cum hit her breasts.  He let out long groans of relief, breathing hard.

They stayed in their positions for a moment before Jake, pulled her up to his mouth and his lips forced along hers in desperation.  He pushed back gently, his arm around her back bracing her as they backed up onto the bed quickly, her arms around his neck.

“What the hell was that??”  He asked, after coming up for air with a satisfied, yet amazed smile.

“You said you wanted red lips around you, so I did it.”

He ran his index finger along her new bra.

“You are not as shy as you say you are.”  He said with a sly smile and eyebrow raise.

“Yes I am.”  She said quietly, “You just get me going.”

“Happy Friday to me!”

“And to think we have all weekend alone.”  Claire said pulling him down for another kiss.

“I think we need to clean you up.”  He said, gruffly, gesturing to her soaked cleavage.

She looked up at Jake again as she rubbed his forearm slowly, giving him a wanton look as she blushed slightly.

His eyes widened and he looked down at her, his mouth open in surprise.

“You naughty girl!  Miss Claire!”

She blushed harder and looked away for a minute.

“I like it, okay!  I like watching you come!”  She laughed as he feigned a shocked expression.

“You are just full of nice surprises today.  What do you like?”

“I don’t know.  Your expressions, the face you make when you can’t stop, the sounds you make.  Watching _it_.  I dunno, I could get off watching you get off.”

“Wow, why didn’t you say anything before?”  He laughed and kissed her quickly.

“I don’t know.  Don’t laugh at me.”  She said pushing his shoulder playfully.

“I’m not laughing at you, I am _very_ turned on by this new information.”

“Really?  It’s not too weird?”

“Dirty girl.”  Jake said, “Are you kidding me?  You are a filthy, filthy woman.  I want to look into this further.”  He said moving over her, his lips mingling with hers.

“And next time, let’s see if we can get that insanely hot lipstick to smudge a little.”

“And you call me naughty.”  Claire said, getting out of bed and heading to the shower with Jake close behind.


End file.
